A data card is a device that provides an additional application function and is applied to a portable device such as a portable computer, for example, a mobile data card is a device that enables, through a mobile communications technology, a portable device to access a mobile network. During working, a data card that is connected to a portable device through a universal serial bus (USB) interface is referred to as USB data card.
As mobile applications rapidly become various and people have an increasingly growing requirement for network access convenience, the number of data card users rapidly increases. Users expect that a data card can carry more data to support various application programs, and mobile service operators and data card providers also expect to provide more various and more complicate applications for the users through the data card. However, due to a restriction of a manufacturing skill of the data card, storage capacity and interface input/output (I/O) performance of the data card cannot meet the requirement currently. By taking a USB interface on a USB data card as an example, in the aspect of I/O performance, there is a large gap between the USB interface and another interface, such as an integrated-drive-electronics (IDE) interface or a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) interface, used in a host or a large-capacity storage.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that, except that an improvement is made to a manufacturing skill of a data card, the prior art fails to provide a solution that can effectively solve a problem of a restriction of storage capacity of the data card.